When The Baby Pictures Come Out!
by LycoX
Summary: Their third date is upon them but Kira definitely didn't think the baby pictures would seriously be a thing!


**When The Baby**

 **Pictures Come Out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this takes place sometime after 'Dinner With The Yukimuras'.**

* * *

The third date, a moment Kira Yukimura had honestly been looking forward too for quite some time between herself and one Scott McCall. Beloved son, great friend, Captain of the Lacrosse team, Vet in training, and reluctant hero of Beacon Hills. Not to mention her very official boyfriend as of their second date. Which had involved a picnic and a make shift movie theater drive in featuring all her favorite films. How he had been able to get it to happen like he had had remained a mystery. Though she privately suspected that her dad and Danny Mahealani had a hand in it. And one of the pretty nicer things in Kira's view about the lead up to the third date is that Allison had finally awoken from her coma. Ready to kick some bad guy butt and being somewhat deflated that the Nogitsune's threat was over with. But none the less happy he wasn't a threat anymore. Granted, she disliked the fact she missed out on going to Mexico to help get Derek out of an old tomb thanks to her apparently crazy Aunt who's not so dead! The fact she was so darned supportive of Kira's growing relationship with Scott made the young girl feel really relieved.

Even telling her that she hoped she and Scott had a lot more success for their relationship then what she and Scott did. Kira wasn't quite sure what her loveable boyfriend had in mind for their third date, but whatever it was, she was certainly looking forward to it! She did at least know it wouldn't involve sex since the two of them had had a talk about that a week prior to now. As both of them wanted to have a pretty solid foundation for their relationship before moving to that point in their relationship. Something they knew their parents would be all kinds of happy about were they aware of that talk! The fact her parents were coming with her to Scott's had her curious and hoping like crazy they weren't planning on being embarrassing! Kira was also pretty curious about a folder her mother had with her as well. _Maybe its a how to guide on dating a Kitsune?_

Then again, she figured if there was one of those, her mother would have already handed it to Scott. Or at least mentioned it to her! _Oh no, what if its some ancient thing involving an arranged marriage!?_

Which, you know, would be fine. If she and Scott had been together for a few years at least! Kira might have blushed over the thought of marrying him but she was too occupied coming up with all sorts of scenarios over that darned folder! And was about to start asking her mom about it just as her dad pulled into the driveway of the McCalls! "Oh God." Muttered the girl lowly with a moan.

Causing her parents to grin at one another as both were aware by that point that she had seen the folder. And that knowing their daughter, had already likely come up with some wild ideas over what it might be instead of thinking of the more simpler possibility. "Well, onward we go. Looking forward to trying some of that Horchata Melissa talked about." Remarked Ken eagerly as he got out of the car.

And then came around to open the door for Noshiko. Earning himself a kiss on the cheek for his chivalry. He then opened the door for Kira, who was too busy worrying herself over what the folder was to thank him for being such an awesome dad. The trio made their way to the porch and the front door and rang the doorbell. Scott would be the one to answer it with a hearty greeting towards them. "Hey! Glad you could make it!"

"Considering what's in store, it would have been an error on our part if we hadn't." Returned Noshiko with a grin on her lips as she hugged Scott and made her way inside and shared a hug with Melissa.

"I have to agree with my wife." Added Ken as he and the young man shook hands.

Kira narrowed her eyes over the whole thing, wondering just what the heck they were all on about! "Okay… What's going on here?" Asked the girl suspiciously.

And making the two look at her. "Well, I thought it was our third date."

"Mmm, I thought so too."

"Third dates don't typically involve parents from what I've heard." Kira responded in a suspicious manner with her arms crossed and eyes still narrowed.

She watched as her boyfriend and her father looked at one another and then back at her. "Think of it as a California only kind of thing!"

"Yes! Scott is correct. As it is a little known thing with Californians." Added Ken smoothly with a nod.

"Uh-huh. Somehow, I really don't believe you two."

Scott leaned over to Ken while keeping his eyes on the lovely vision in front of him. "Crap, she's not buying it. What do we do?"

"I would suggest offering a rare vintage Plushie to distract her, but I'm afraid I've got none on me."

"Troubling times for the Kingdom indeed."

"Oh, ha ha. You two are a real laugh riot." Kira told them dryly with an eyeroll and causing the two grin at her.

 _Letting them be around one another is such a bad idea!_

Both boys then gave mock bows to her. "Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all evening!" Called out Scott with that grin still on his face.

Kira shook her head at him. Though she couldn't fight off the smile from her lips. "Lucky me."

Stepping up to her with that grin still present, he wrapped her up in a hug. One she eagerly melted into with a contented sigh. Unfortunately however, the moment would be ruined thanks to one Melissa McCall! "Boys! Kira! Horchata and other fun things await us!"

Ken immediately took off while Kira let out a small moan while Scott chuckled. "More hugging later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Quickly replied Kira with a pout as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Grinning at her, he lowered his head and kissed her and it made her knees want to buckle over how pleasant it felt. "Come on, my mom makes some awesome Horchata."

With a little sigh, she let him guide her into the living room but she couldn't help but stop in her tracks as she noticed a few things on the coffee table! Things she would have preferred not to be there thank you very much! What those things are you wonder? Why none other then that folder of her mom's being opened and showing pictures of Kira from when she was younger! "Oh my God!" Moaned the girl.

"Actually, that would be Inari. But I think she could excuse the response this time around." Spoke up Noshiko teasingly as she looked towards her daughter.

"Oh no, its bad enough when dad jokes but you too?"

"Your father is learning the craft but I am sure that in time, he will become a Master like myself."

"A time I look forward too quite eagerly." Chimed in Ken as he eagerly sipped on some Horchata.

Chuckles could be heard from both Melissa and Scott as they were greatly enjoying the whole thing. "So… Baby pictures, on our third date."

"Yep, I told you I saved this kind of thing for that." Came the cheeky response from a certain boyfriend.

Kira glowered at him but it did nothing to make him stop grinning at her. "And all this time I thought you were joking."

"Oh I'm all sorts of serious about this kind of thing." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Making her shake her head at him in fond exasperation. Putting an arm around her, he brought his face close to her's with their foreheads gently touching. "Besides, think about it this way… Its basically mutual destruction for the both of us if its needed." Stage whispered Scott while their parents grinned over it all.

She had to think about that for a moment but as she did so, Kira couldn't help but think there was some value to that! "Hmm… I'll bite. For now."

"Orale!"

Shaking her head at him while being unable to keep from grinning, she sat down on the couch next to Melissa while Scott sat down next to her dad. Who was still definitely enjoying the Horchata! "And to think, I went years without drinking this amazing creation."

Noshiko gave him a fond and loving look. As she was always glad to see him so happy even over the simplest of things like a drink. Deciding to give it a try for herself, her eyes went wide as the taste hit her. "Oh my, I think I see your point."

"And we've got two new converts to the way of Horchata! Those who sell it will definitely love us for that." Came Melissa's voice jokingly while Scott chuckled.

"What about you Kira? Wanna try?" Asked the Nurse Mother.

"Oh, why not."

And try she did and immediately became a convert! Allowing for the adults and Kira to see Scott let out a whoop of excitement and do a fist pump into the air. "Calm down babe, its not a life changing thing here." Chided the girl with a grin.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he spoke up. "It never does one good to deny just how life changing Horchata can be."

"Mm-hmm. If you say so."

"Oh, I so say so."

The two broke into grins over how silly they were being while the parents laughed and even took pictures and a video of the two. As it would have been a crime not to do so after all! "Now, let's begin our kids' embarrassment!" Called out Melissa excitedly much to Scott and Kira's combined embarrassment as they knew it was gonna be mortifying!

Many pictures would end up being shared that night. Ones like the time little Scott ran around in nothing but a diaper and a Cowboy hat, being licked on by an overly affectionate dog, making a mess of his dad's birthday cake, his Little League days, and dressing up as a little Mariachi. Those and others were pictures Kira greatly enjoyed as she laughed her head off while Scott blushed like crazy. Though he'd certainly get a good bit of payback once he really got to looking at her pictures! Like the time she was in her Ballerina phase, or when she dressed up as a mini-Wolverine for Halloween, accidentally throwing a piece of birthday cake at her dad's face, and when she was smiling happy as can be over getting to meet Lucy Liu and even Jorge Cham on two different occasions. And despite all the embarrassment both she and Scott faced over the pictures of their younger selves, Kira couldn't deny that she had a lot of fun that night. As it easily had been a time she considered to be one of the most relaxed and enjoyable times she'd ever experienced. She hoped something like it could happen again and even mentioned as much to the others.

Something they all agreed on quickly as it was an idea that was too much fun to pass up on. But Noshiko wasn't about to let an opportunity pass however. "But Kira, what about the potential for embarrassment?" Asked the woman with a smirk.

Her question had the others looking right at the girl and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her mother. Who kept on smirking at her. "Well… I figure, that, you know… The relaxation and fun we'd all probably have would be worth it."

"I'm down for that." Voiced Scott with a beaming smile as he squeezed Kira's hand gently.

Kira looked to him with a happy smile of her own and that beaming smile of his about made her insides melt from how darned adorable it was. "I can definitely say I look forward to when that happens then." Melissa said happily.

A sentiment they all shared. Soon afterwards, they started to clean up and even took a few pictures together and apart for future memories to look back on. And while their parents chatted about various things, the two lovebirds decided to take a walk hand in hand. Not even saying much as they felt no need too thanks to the fact they felt that comfortable with one another and generally enjoying themselves and the peaceful vibes Scott's neighborhood had. But then Scott's curiousity finally got the best of him, causing him to stop and stand in front of Kira as he looked down at her. "So, I gotta know, how was it really for you?"

"Well, it was pretty embarrassing. But I have to admit it was pretty fun too. Not that that won't save you from me getting back at you for it though." Mock warned the girl with a fake glare towards her chuckling boyfriend.

"Bring it babe, cause you're messin' with a True Alpha after all."

"Oh, consider it brought, boyfriend. Cause adorable mind reading Kitsunes like me trumps True Alphas."

The two had a little stare off for a moment before breaking up into laughter over how ridiculous they were being and greatly enjoying it. Pulling her close to him, Scott stared straight into her eyes while she did the same and biting on her lower lip. Their lips soon met in a tender kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg bent up during their romantic moment. And once the kiss ended, and a bit too soon for their liking at that, their foreheads connected again with their eyes closed. Enjoying the closeness of the other and never wanting it to end. "Scott?" Near whispered Kira.

"Yeah?"

"I had a really great time tonight."

He couldn't help but smile over that. "I did too. And I really hope we have a lot more like it."

"Same here." So, so many that would make the greatest romance story look tame compared to them.

They shared another kiss before walking back to Scott's house just as Kira's parents and Melissa were making their way out of the house. "You two enjoy your walk?" Asked Ken with a smile.

"Definitely."

"Kira's the best person I ever went on a walk with." Joked Scott with a grin.

"You two are so sweet." Gushed Melissa happily.

Her son's relationship with Kira was turning out to be so much better then the one he had with Allison and Melissa was happy as can be over it. Heck, a part of her hoped they lasted a really long time for that matter even if it was probably a bit too much to think considering their ages. "I was once told that Yukimura men and women tend to be great companions when it comes to walks. And I am pleased to see that remains true to this day with the two of you." Noshiko said happily.

Of course, she was also told that it was also often a sign of a long life spanning relationship. But she wasn't going to tell them that just yet as she didn't want to scare them off and see their wonderfully growing relationship suffer and then end. The group talked a bit longer while Scott held Kira in his arms, happy over how things were now for him. And gave her a knee buckling kiss right before she got into the car to head on home. A kiss that would definitely put Kira on Cloud 9 for the rest of the night and even the next day! The same could easily be seen for Scott as well and would make Stiles slightly paranoid that something happened to him until Lydia slapped him on the back of his head and told him to stop being a dumbass. Something Danny got a kick out of as well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Had a lot of fun writing this even with the pain I'm feeling in my stomach. Hope you all had just as much fun reading! Jorge Cham is the creator of 'Piled High And Deeper'. Or 'PhD Comics' for short.**


End file.
